A Twist Of Fate
by CitizenNancy
Summary: Pulitzer pulls a surprise that surprises the striking newsies -my first newsies tale. Now Complete
1. Meet Lizzie

A Twist Of Fate  
  
Jack and his fellow newsies gathered up their strike signs and headed  
down to the Globe. On the way they met up with David and his little brother Les. Jack and David were the "leaders" of the newsies strike that had been going on for a few days now. Jack, with Davids help inspired the newsies to strike when Joseph Pulitzer, the mighty publisher of the Globe, decided to raise the prices of the papers by half a penny. Many of the kids who worked as newsies didnt have that extra penny, so the strike began.  
"How much longer can this go on?" Mush asked David.  
"I don't know." David said. "I think our strike fund is nearing its end. We're quickly running out of money."  
"It'll take as long as it takes." Jack said. "If we give up now, that means he won." Jack said pointing at the large building Pulitzer had his office in. "And we don't want him to think he's won."  
"Course not Jack." David said.  
"We're ready to go all the way with ya Jack." Mush said.  
"I still say we oughta try my plan." Racetrack said fiddling around with his prize cigar. He's had it for days but hasnt lit it up yet. Who knows when he would get another one.  
"Taking the money to the track?" David said. "That wouldn't be a good idea."  
"Yeah," Jack said. "The last time you had a sure bet on something, it turned out there was something was wrong with the horse."  
"What was that again, Race?" Mush asked.  
"It was nuthin, no big deal." Race said. "Okay, the horse went blind two minutes before the race but, hey it tried!"  
"Let's go." Jack said. "It's almost time."  
Jack strode forward and almost ran into a blond girl going in opposite direction. She knocked his sign out of his hand and he knocked a piece of paper out of hers.  
"God, I'm sorry miss." Jack said as he handed the girl back her sheet of paper. She picked up his sign. It was clearly handmade, from whatever wood he could find. She looked at it.  
"Thats ok." She said. "I get knocked down a lot. It's not even a issue anymore."  
"Still I'm sorry." Jack said. "Whats your name?" He asked as the others passed him by to make it to the gate on time.  
"Elizabeth McCarthy." She said handing him his sign. "Some of my friends call me Lizzie, closer friends call me Tipper."  
"Tipper?" Jack asked. "Where'd you get a name like that?"  
"I had a slight problem with tripping when I was young." She said. "It stuck."  
"Then why not Tripper?"  
"Tipper sounds better." She said. "Plus it makes the restuarant people think they'll be getting more than usual."  
"Ah," Jack nodded.  
"I gotta go!" Lizzie said.  
"Wait, where ya going?" Jack asked.  
"I'm going for this job interview. This is what that is. I'm applying over there." She said pointing at the Globes main office.  
"You're gonna work for Pulitzer?" Jack asked a slight frown coming over his face.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Thats what this is for." Jack said referring to the sign. "We're on strike."  
"I heard." Lizzie said. "Think you'll win?"  
"We're in for the long haul." Jack said.  
"Well good luck." Lizzie said. "You're a lot braver than I am. I'd be back to work after the first day." She paused. "I don't know if I'm actually working for HIM." She said deciding to no to say his name. "It's a small job." She started to walk away. "I got two brothers and sisters, I need the work."  
"Okay, well good luck then." Jack said tipping a non existant cap.  
"You too, again." Lizzie said as she went across the street.  
"Come on Jack!" Mush called from a street light. "We can't do this alone!"  
"Comin'!" Jack said after watching Lizzie walk into an alley. "I'm comin'!"  
  
The Globes Offices  
  
Joseph Pulitzer made his way to his office with his two main men on his trail.  
"We need a better idea on what to do to end this strike." He said. "The scabs aren't working anymore. I had to fire a maid last week because she was sympathetic to the strikers." He said. "We need a new idea."  
"Yes boss." Both of the yesmen said.  
They came upon the hallway to his office. It was full of teenage girls.  
"Pray tell, what are all these people doing in my private hallway?" Pulitzer asked his secretary.  
"They're here for the new maid position."She replied.  
"All of them?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't hire from outside the office. You know that. You should'nt have even let them in this far." Pulitzer said. "I have a maid pool, I hire from that. Get rid of them."  
"Yes sir."  
Pulitzer stepped over a few girls on the way to his office. The last batch of girls included Lizzie. Pulitzer stopped.  
"Ms Stark, I've changed my mind, let the girls remain." He said. He looked at his two assistants. "These fine girls have just given me an idea on how I can win this strike."  
Pulitzer closed the doors to his office and looked at his two assistants. "Since we can't use the toughest looking guys in town as scabs, then why not try the opposite?"  
"The opposite?" One of his assistants asked.  
"The opposite. Would the newsies react the same way to a group of  
girls scabs rather than the ones we've been using?" Pulitzer said. "I say its worth looking into." Het got up and went to the assistants. "Bring them in a few at a time." He said.  
"What are we looking for?" The quiet assistant asked.  
"Attractive, not attractive." Pulitzer replied. "It's that simple."  
  
Nightfall  
  
Jack was walking back to where he lived, at the boarding house with the other newsies, when he saw a familiar face leaving the area of Pulitzers building. She looked happy.  
"Lizzie?" Jack said walking up to her at a corner.  
"Hey, its you." Lizzie said with a slight smile. "You know, I just remembered I never caught your name."  
"As Mush would say, I never threw it." Jack said. "Jack Kelly."  
"Lizzie." She said. "I thought I'd remind you."  
"I know." He said. "You look happy."  
"I do because I am." She replied. "I got a job!"  
"Great!"  
"I start tomorrow." She said. "I just have to look spiffy in the morning.  
"What is it that you're gonna do?"  
"I have no idea actually." Lizzie said. "I went for a maid job but wound up with somthing that might pay more, much more."  
"A great paying job and you don't know what it is?" Jack said. Lizzie nodded. "Well sign me up, I know a few friends who might be want to get into that."  
"I know I do." Lizzie said.  
"Where are you goin?" Jack asked.  
"Home." She pointed. "I live at this boarding house right here."  
"It's right across the street from me." Jack pointed out his place.  
"How convienant." Lizzie said.  
"I know." Jack said. "But that place is small, where's your family?" He asked. "You mentioned brothers and sisters."  
"They uh live elsewhere." Lizzie said. "Not very far away but for the moment I live alone. I'm hoping that will change."  
"Well with this job, it might." Jack said. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Let me know how it goes."  
"I will, thanks." Lizzie said going into her home. Jack watched her go in, then he went in the door of the boarding house. Mush and Racetrack sat in the middle of the living room.  
"Hey, whats up Jack?" Mush asked.  
"Not much." Jack said. "I was talking to that girl again Lizzie."  
Mush and Racetrack looked at each other.  
"What? Can't I talk to a girl when I want to?" He asked.  
"Its not that Jack." Racetrack said. "Theres something you oughta know."  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"You tell him Mush." Racetrack said as Jack got closer to him.  
"We saw her going into Pulitzers office." Mush said.  
"I know." Jack said as Mush and Racetrack looked on. "She got some kind of job there this afternoon. She doesnt know what it is yet."  
"What if its to sell papes?" Mush asked.  
"Another scab?" Racetrack asked. "What are the odds of that?"  
"With Pulitzer you don't know what he might pull." Mush noted.  
"Nah, can't be." Jack said. "She was gonna be a maid or something." He said. "Thats it. We're imagining stuff."  
"Thats gotta be it." Mush said.  
"Come on, we gotta get some sleep. Morning will be here before we know it." Racetrack said.  
"Right." Jack said as he slowly followed the guys to their room. What if they were right? What if there was something more to Lizzie? She seemed awful dodgy about where her sisters and brothers were. He shook his head as he reached his room. That wasnt it. It had to be something else.  
  
Morning  
  
Jack, for the first time the strike started, actually slept in that morning. At the end of the day, he was gonna wish he stayed there. He got dressed in a hurry. He then ran down the stairs of the boarding house then ran out the door. He got to the Globe just in time.  
"Did I miss anything?" He asked.  
"Nothing much." David said. "Weasel is in there looking at us." He said. "It's strange. It's almost like hes gloating or something."  
"I wonder what for." Jack said. "He doesnt think he's winning does he?"  
"Who knows." David said.  
"Better yet, who cares?" Racetrack asked.  
"Good point." David said.  
They sat there at the edge of the gate for a few minutes. Then the bell inside rung loudly, announcing that it was time for the wagon to come out.  
"Get ready." Jack shouted as the newsies began to prepare themselves for what they thought was coming.  
The gate slowly opened. It opened slowly at first then quickly opened all the way. The guys focused on the shadows they saw moving toward them. Jack squinted. He couldnt see who was coming. Then the people who created the shadows slowly came into the light. All at once, the newsies moved a step back. David and Jacks eyes opened wide once they realized what everyone was looking at. Some guys that had rocks, dropped them. Some that had sticks in hand lowered them in shock.  
"What is that?" David asked. "Am I seeing what I think I am seeing?"  
"It's not just you." Mush said.  
"Great, then the strike hasnt driven me crazy." David said.  
"You're seeing it alright." Jack said. "Pulizter has finally done it."  
"What?" Les said in back of them. "I can't see!" He said jumping.  
"Pulitzer has hired girl scabs to sell the papes." David said to his little brother.  
"And look whos in front." Mush said pointing someone out to Jack.  
Jack looked in the direction of where Mush was pointing. The girl out front was familiar. Her hair was tied back, but he still knew her.  
"Lizzie." Jack quietly. "Lizzies new job is with pulitzer all right. Shes a scab."  
Lizzie stood out front with her pile of papers. She looked around. If she didnt see him, Jack decided, she soon would. 


	2. The Surprise

A Twist Of Fate  
  
Jack and the others watched on in shock as the army of girl newsies emerged from the gate. Jack was interested in one of the girl newsies in particular, Lizzie.  
She stood at the front of the group. She had her hair pinned back off of her face. She held a stack of papers. The guys moved back as the girls approached, not one tried to stop the girls from trying to sell her wares.  
  
Pulitzer watched from his seat at his office window.  
"It's working." He told his lackeys. "Not a single boy is trying to stop the girls."  
"You are brilliant Mr Pulitzer." One of them spoke.  
"Indeed." Pulitzer said. "A simple plan. Sure the newsies would try to stop the regular 'scabs'. They would soak them, thats what I hear anyway." He said. "But there is not one boy who would do anything to hurt a pretty girl."   
  
"Papes!" One redhead cried. "Get ya papes here!"  
"Only a penny a pape!" Another cried while passing Mush.  
"Three headed baby!" Lizzie said as she held up her own paper. "Read all about it! Get your papes here!" She said as she passed Jack. Jack took her by the arm.  
"You are working for Pulitzer." He spat angrily. "Nuthin but a lousy scab. I knew it."  
"Let me go Jack." Lizzie said trying to shake him off.  
"I thought you wished us luck. I thought you supported our cause." Jack said. "I see you got different, as David would say, priorities."  
"I do." Lizzie said standing in his face. "I got priorities." She said. "I have a cause. One cause only. Me, and my family." She said unflinching from Jacks hard gaze. "You asked me where my sisters and brothers are. I'll tell you. The refuge. Well, not the prison one but its more of an orphange but its run by the same people." She said. "My mom and dad died in a car accident when we were young. I managed to make it on my own, but a man saw different for my sisters and brothers. Mr Snyder."  
The name rang a bell in Jacks mind. Snyder had been after Jack for a long time for things he had done in his past to survive. Snyder was still after him to this day.  
"What did he do?"  
"He took my family away. He put them in the refuge. He told me that if I made enough money to support us all, then he would let them out." She said walking away from him. "Another couple months and I would have made it too. I lost my job, and now its possible my family will be there for a very long time."  
"I'm sorry but..."  
"Don't be sorry, it's not like you can do a thing about it." Lizzie said angry tears starting to fill the brims of her eyelids. "Pulitzer promised me and these other girls a lot of money to do this. He promised to help me!" She said. "I don't care about your cause. If I'm going to get my sisters and brothers out, then this is what I'm going to do." She went up to two girls. "Rosie, Jeannie, let's go. We can cover Central Park."  
Jack silently watched her go, as he felt several different things to say popping into his head. Mush, Les and David approached him.  
"We gotta do something about this." David said.  
"But what?" Mush asked. "They're girls. And they're so pretty."  
"There has to be something." David said. "Come on, Jack. We gotta do some thinking."  
"Right." Jack muttered.  
"Are you all right?" David asked.  
"I'm fine." Jack said. "Some girls aren't who you think they really are." He said to Les. "Remember that."  
"Girls?" Les said. "Yuck!"  
"Good for you Les, just keep thinking that." Jack laughed.  
The trio of boys went off to think of a plan to defeat the new girl scab newies army.  
  
  
Pulitzer stood as his window with a disapproving look.  
"One of the girl newsies." He pointed. "Her. I just saw her talking to the co leader of the strike, that fellow right there."  
"Jack Kelly I believe sir." One of his lackeys said.  
"I don't like that." He said. "And it seemed like they knew each other."  
"Thats not good either." The lackey replied.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Pulitzer said. "Maybe we can use this alliance  
to our advantange. Is Snyder still in town?"  
"I believe so."  
"Get him up here." Pulitzer said. "I think I have a way to get both  
Kelly and this strike out of our hair for good."  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Lizzie and Jacks Talk

A Twist Of Fate  
  
Jack lay on his bunk staring at the ceiling while David, Mush  
and Racetrack plotted their counter attack for the girls newsie  
army. Les was at home. Kloppman was good enough to let David  
stay the night. As much as he wanted to get in on planning tomorrows  
events, Jack could not get his mind off of one thing, Lizzie.  
Whatever they planned would affect her too, and Jack suddenly wasnt  
sure he wanted in on whatever the guys were planning. Jack got  
off his bunk and put his shoes on. He went to the guys.  
"I'm gonna go see Medda." He said. "See how shes doing." He said.  
"Okay." David said.  
"Have you got any ideas yet?" He asked.  
"No, but we're thinking of asking Spot Conlan." David replied.  
"He'd know what to do." Mush agreed.  
"Let me know what happens." Jack said.  
"You got money for the show?" David asked.  
"I'll be fine." Jack said. "Don't forget, I have a friend in the biz."  
  
Lizzies place  
  
Lizzies new friends Jeannie and Rosie were on their way out.  
"We did good today." Jeannie said.  
"Yeah, everyone misses the newsies." Rosie agreed. "I hope this strike goes on forever. I can really use the money."  
"Yeah." Agreed Lizzie. She sighed. Her mind was on something else. She needed the money, and she really wanted the job. But for a slight second she thought was stealing it from Jack and the other real newsies. The thought only stayed a second. Surely her needs were more important than a bunch of ragtag boys.  
  
She wished her friends good night, and watched them leave down the hallway. She closed the door. She had been extremely lucky to get the apartment she lived in, but the money she used to get it was slowly running out. The money she got from sales and Pulitzer would only help so long. Many thoughts circulated in her mind. Her mind quickly returned to Jack, despite her best efforts to read or do other projects. She picked up a needlework she had started last week and started to work on it. As much as she tried she couldnt get Jack out of her mind. His face was burned into her memory. She could see him so clearly. What she rememberd most was the look on her face when he learned what her new job was. It was a mix of anger and slight disapointment. She almost felt sad to think of the fact that she might have let him down a little.   
  
Lizzie threw down her sewing. She had had it. She didnt want to think of Jack anymore. It wasnt her fault that he was on strike. And it wasnt her fault that she basically took his job. She had nothing to do with any of this. She was just doing her job. She wasnt really involved in it, was she?  
"I've got to stop feeling sorry for myself, and for Jack!" She said out loud. "I have to get out of here, or I will never have any peace of mind. She got her light coat and put it on. She looked at the pile of money on her small table. Today she had taken in a total of five dollars. She split it three ways with Jeannie and Rosie. She picked up a little of what she had left. She heard there was a sort of theater down the street. A singer sang there daily. That would be a nice place to go to. To have some fun, and to get that pesky guy off of her mind.  
She shoved the money she picked up into her pocket and went to the door. Remembering to lock the door, she fluffed her hair up slightly in the hallway window. She smiled. Tonight she was going to have fun. Who knows, maybe she will meet a guy that will make her completely forget about a guy named Jack Kelly.  
  
Jack crept by the refuge before he went to Meddas theater. A couple of days ago at the very start of the strike, his good friend Crutchy had been captured and put in the refuge. He was also roughed up a little by some associates of Weasels. Crutchy was called so because he carried one, otherwise it would be very hard for him to get around. Jack went around back by the kitchen where Crutchy had been exiled. He personally delivered Snyders meals, breakfast lunch and dinner, to him daily.  
Since Snyder controlled the refuge and the orphanage, Jack figured Crutchy as his best link to find out as much as he could about Lizzie. He crouched by the back door of the kitchen, at the same time keeping an eye out for any cops or other people who could see him at any moment.  
"Crutchy!" Jack hissed. Crutchy looked his way slightly. He had a slight grin on his face.  
"Alex, let me take this here trash out." He said to another kid he was working with.  
"All right." Alex said. "Can you handle it?"  
"I can handle anything, see?" He gestured to his crutch.  
"Go ahead." Alex said shrugging. He heard someone call for him. Alex went into the other room while Crutchy grabbed the bag with his free hand and slowly hobbled to the door.  
"Hey Jack, good to see ya." Crutchy greeted him.  
"Hey Crutchy." Jack said. "Let me get that, its da least I can do."  
"Thanks." Crutchy said. "Halfway out the door I wished I had a better idea."  
"Thats okay." Jack said. "I need a favor from you Crutchy."  
"What?"  
"Do you still deliver dinner to Snyder?"  
"Every night, and man does he eat!" Crutchy sighed. "I swear, he has enough food in one night to last us a week."  
"I know." Jack said. "I guess thats what enough money gets ya. We'll have that someday."  
"Sure we will Jack." Crutchy said smiling. He was always so optimistic, even in times like these.  
"Has he eaten yet?" Jack asked.  
"Not yet. He just came back. He will want his food soon." Crutchy said. "He wants it on his desk before he gets there, so I betta get back in there."  
"I need you to find out some info for me." Jack said. "Can you help me?"  
"Sure." Crutchy said. "I'll see what I can do. Snyder has a book of info on his desk."  
"Info?" Jack said. "Thats what I need. Can you see if you can look into it? For a name?"  
"I got a name Jack..."  
"No, not for you. For a name of some people I want to find. Can you find anyone called McCarthy?" Jack said. "Two boys and two girls."  
"I'll see what I can do Jack." Crutchy said. "Snyder never leaves his office, not even to use the bathroom."  
"See what you can do, ok?" Jack said.  
"Sure." Crutchy said.  
"I'll be back tomorrow night." Jack said. "Same time."  
"Great. Let me see if I can get you something for you and the guys."  
"That would be great, thanks." Jack said sneaking away.  
  
Jack snuck in the back and found a seat next to the stage. Medda saw him as she was about to start singing. She waved at him with her fan. She then started into a smoky rendition of "Helly Dolly". As Jack was listening, he looked over the crowd. Most people had to pay a small amount to come in for good seats, but he had the best seat in the house for free. A face in the crowd stuck out to him. He only saw the back of her head though. She was blonde and wearing a very pretty dress. She had a small jacket on. She turned. Jack knew who it was now.  
"Lizzie." Jack said. She looked up and saw him. Her eyes went wide. Jack slightly frowned in her direction. Lizzie rose in her seat and moved out of her row. She went up towards the exit. Jack got off his perch and found his way out the back. He found her at the front of the theater very quickly.  
"Lizzie." Jack said flagging her down at the corner.  
"Jack." Lizzie said. "I didn't see you."  
"Yeah, right." Jack said. "Another lie?"  
"When did I ever lie to you?" Lizzie fired back.  
"When we talked about what you were going to do for Pulitzer." He said. "You lied to me when you said you were going to be a maid for him. But you're werent. You were going to be his scab."  
"I did not lie!" She said raising her voice.  
"Yeah, sure. You're a scab. Since when do I gotta believe anything you say?"  
"You can believe me Jack."  
Jack scoffed.  
"When I told you I didn't know what my job was, that was the truth. They didnt tell us the job till we got there that morning. I could have been anything."  
"And you could have, why did you take the job?"  
"You know my reasons." Lizzie said.  
"Right. How am I supposed to believe these siblings of yours even exist?" Jack said.  
"It's true." Lizzie said. "I have a good question for you MAC! If you thought I was such a liar, then why did you follow me from the theater?" Lizzie asked him. "If you hate me as much as you seem to, then why talk to me at all? You could pretend I don't exist. But you're not. Why?"  
Jack opened his mouth to fire a reply at her, but couldnt think of anything. Suddenly a thought sprang to his mind. David and the boys were going to spring something on them in the morning when the papers were going out. "Okay, so I do have something to say."  
"Color me not surprised." Lizzie said.  
"Do yourself a favor." He said starting to walk away. "Be late tomorrow."  
"Why?" Lizzie asked.  
"Trust me...."  
"Fat chance."  
"Just be late, you'll thank me later." Jack said as he walked away. Lizzie watched him walk around the corner. She stood in front of theater trying to figure out what he meant.  
  
Jack sat on a bench in front of his home. Lizzie was supposed to be the enemy, then why did he suddenly find it fit to warn her about what might happen tomorrow? Did he feel something for her? He shook his head. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that he didnt want Lizzie to be caught in the crossfire of whatever happened tomorrow. He knew whatever the guys and Spot thought up would be big. All he had to be was be there tomorrow to see whatever was going to happen.  
  



	4. The Newsie Revenge

A Twist Of Fate  
  
Morning  
  
Jack hurried getting dressed. Today was the day that what David called "Newsies revenge" would occur. When Jack got back from his encounter with Lizzie in front of Meddas theater, he caught a glance of Spot sneaking away in the alley. Jack knew he had only been away for less than half an hour, so whatever they planned, hadnt taken long to be planned. When he went upstairs he did find that was the case. But he found that Spot had sworn all the secrecy, including David who at first didnt want to keep Jack out of the plan.  
"I guess Spot had his reasons." Jack said.  
"He knows about you and Lizzie." Mush responded as he brushed his teeth. "He thought for some strange reason you might run off and warn her."  
"Why in the heck would I do that?" Jack demanded of his friend. "Shes the enemy. The bad guy...girl."  
"Thats exactly why. Shes a girl." Mush said, "A very pretty girl."  
"Well right now she looks really ugly to me." Jack said.  
"I'm not so sure you believe that." Mush said. "Cause I sure don't."  
"Go to bed." Jack muttered. "Quit being a pain."  
"All right. See ya in the mornin'." Mush said getting into his bed. Jack laid down on his own bed, but didnt get under his sheets. It was a warm night. Jack had been a little bit mad at himslf for being so short with his friend. There must have been a reason. Maybe it was because Mush had hit the nail on the head. If he hadnt, then he was very very close to seeing the truth Jack thought he so brilliantly hid.  
  
Jack thought about last nights events as he went to David and Les's house. He went up via the fire escape. He knocked on the window. Sarah, their sister, waved at him and opened the window.  
"Jack. Hi." She greeted him. "How about some breakfast? We can spare a little sausage, I think."  
"Thanks all the same Sarah, but we gotta get moving." He said to David and Les.  
"Right." David said. "You're early this morning." He said getting Les his hat. They went to the door and went down the stairs.  
"No earlier than usual." Jack said. I want to know exactly what you guys is plannin for our girl 'friends'."  
"Ah," David said. "You'll have to see."  
"I don't see anything with you that tells me what it is." Jack said as they left the building. "No clues?"  
"None." David said. "Right Les?"  
"Right!" Les said. "We're gonna get those girls!"  
"I can hardly wait." Jack said.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the gates of the globe building. All the guys were there. Most of the ones that usually carried their homemade signs, didnt carry them today. Jack looked at them warily. Do they know whats going to happen, he wondered to himself. It was starting to look like he, and the girl scabs were going to be the only one didnt know what they were in for.  
  
There was about a five minute wait. David looked at Jack, who seemed about ready to jump out of his own skin. He put his hand on Jacks shoulder and he jumped a mile.  
"I suppose you deserve a hint." David said.  
"Oh, great, its almost time and NOW you dangle a hint in front of me?" Jack asked with a bit of exasperation in his voice. "What is it? At least it will break the silence."  
"What is the one thing we know about all girls?" David said. "All over the world, ugly-pretty, whatever, what do you think they all have in common?"  
"I dunno." Jack said. "What?"  
"You'll see." David said.  
"Thats a hint?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow. He smacked his palm. "Oy."  
The bell rang loudly. The gates opened. The wagon left first with its pile of papers. Some guys on the side leapt on board and threw some of the piles of neatly stacked papers to the ground. The wagin kept going, although about a third of its load was now being stomped, ripped and thrown to the ground. After the wagon passed the crowd of boys, the girls soon came out. They each had a sizable stack with them. Jack quickly surveyed the crowd. Two girls over from the far left of the line stood Lizzie. She was there. She had, from what Jack could see, ten papers in her hand. She had her hair tied back.   
"She didn't listen to me." Jack said to himself. "Then why would she have any reason to?"  
Jack was distracted by David who put his hand in his pocket. He seemed to search for something for a minute, then he stopped. He then brought his hand from his pocket, something shiny and metal hidden in his hand/ He brought it to his lips where Jack could see what he was holding. It was a whistle, the cheap kind you find in toy stores. David sucked in a lungful of air, and blew it.  
"Bonzai!" Racetrack yelled as he hopped onto a stoop. He pulled something out from underneath his shirt. It was big and round and wet. It was a water balloon.  
"Death from above!" Voices from the sky called. The girls stopped in their tracks. They looked up. Jack looked up too to see what they were looking at. Spot Conlan and his friends were standing on low porch roofs and cars. They all held the same thing that Racetrack did. A water balloon. Some of the balloons were brown. All at once the balloons were flung at the girls. The girls screamed and ran for cover. Some were hit with the water balloons, some with the brown ones with the mysterious concoction in it.  
"What girls hate the most is looking awful in front of anyone!" David said. "They wouldnt dare go anywhere without looking their best!"  
"Thats the idea?" Jack said as the balloon assault continued. "What a great idea." Someone handed him a balloon. He hefted it and threw it into the crowd. Lizzie had been dodging them for a few minutes, but the one Jack happened to throw hit her in one arm, forcing her to drop her load. Jack laughed until he saw who his unfortunate target was. His face dropped. He was all for this idea until a few seconds ago. He didnt want to hit Lizzie and he had. He stood there quietly and watched the balloon assault near its end, the boys were quickly runningout of ammo.  
"Let's get out of here." Jack said to the guys. "They've had enough."  
"All right Jack." Mush said. A whistle was blown. Mush looked at David.  
"That wasn't me. That was the bulls!" David said. He grabbed his little brother and ran off. The rest of the boys soon followed as the cops filled the area.   
"What was in those brown balloons anyway?" Jack asked Racetrack breathlessly as he caught up with them.  
"Borscht! The cold soup. Courtesy of Crutchy! We have something for you, from hi back home." Racetrack explained.  
"Great." Jack said.  
  
  
Lizzie wiped water off of her face. She frowned in Jacks direction. She stared at his back. So this is what he warned me about. Why didnt I listen? Better yet, why didnt I warn the others?  
Jeannie and Rosie walked up to her. One was covered in water, the other was covered in a weird brown mixture.  
"Come on you two." She said. "I'll help you clean up. Maybe I can squeeze the water out of Jeannie over Rosie and kill two birds with one stone."  
"Thats a great idea." Rosie said. "But why would you want to kill two birds anyway?"  
Lizzie looked at her, then looked forward again. There would be no papers sold today, she thought. Whatever it was the boys pulled here, it worked, at least for today anyway.  
  



	5. Jacks' Discovery

A Twist Of Fate  
  
Home front - Jacks  
  
He thought that he would have had to go back to the refuge to get the information that he needed from Crutchy. Jack was fortunately wrong. When Crutchy sent the borscht for the balloons, he learned from Mush, Spot also managed to get a couple of sheets of paper from him. A note, messy as it was was on one of them. Spot delivered some of the borsht and the information. Jack decided he must have been asleep when Spot had come back, he had no idea that he had returned. Jack settled onhis bunk with the info. He sat for a couple minutes reading it.  
  
"This is what I could find." Jack read Crutchys handwritting. "Sorry if you cant read much of it, I had to write fast while old man Snyder was out of the office."  
He then put the note next to him and read what Crutchy had written for hin on another piece of paper, what looked like todays paper. Jack briefly wondered if it sold to him by a girl scab. He read quietly. The information he read both shocked and surprised him. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He had a overwhelming urge to talk to Lizzie. He got off his bed and walked to the door. Kloppman met him at it.  
"Curfew boy." He said.  
"I have to go somewhere." He said.  
"Sorry, time for shut-eye." He pointed Jack back to his bunk.  
"Its really important." Jack replied.  
"Theres always the morning."  
"The morning may be too late." Jack said. "I'll owe ya one."  
"You already owe me tons of 'ones'." Kloppman said. He sighed. "Make it quick, but I never saw ya."  
"Right." Jack said running down the stairs. "Thank ya."  
  
Lizzie finished helping her friend Rosie clean up. She got the unfortunate brunt of the weird brown liquid in the balloons. Soon after they got home they decided it was some type of soup.  
"Typical. Messy boys." Rosie muttered. "Well if they think this will keep me away from selling da papes then they got another thing tomorrow. Tomorrow we bring umbrellas!"  
"Balloons are expensive." Jeannie said. "I doubt they will try again."  
"Stupid boys, who needs them anyway." Rosie sang.  
"When you think you got them, they just go ahead and stray." Jeannie replied.  
"It would make us happy if all them newsies went away." They both sang.  
"Oh boys, fah, who needs them anyway." All three voices sang as Lizzie got in on the fun. "Boys, bah, who needs them anyway. Like a boy and they always make you pay. Whats good about them anyway?"  
"They smell!" Rosie said.  
"And they're mean!" Jeannie said.  
"Ah boys who needs them anyway." Rosie and Jeannie finished.  
"Yeah, boys." Lizzie thought sadly. "Who needs them anyway."  
"We gotta go. Our mom will be mad at us if we're late again." Rosie said.  
"Especially since we didnt make any money today." Jeannie agreed.  
"I'll see ya tomorrow then." Lizzie waved to them. "Remember, never give up...  
"Never surrender!" Jeannie and Rosie laughed as they went down the stairs. Lizzie laughed and closed the door. She turned and saw herself in the mirror. She stared for a minute. It was the first time she saw herself smile for a long time. She liked how she looked. What she didnt like was the growling in her stomach. She hadnt eaten since last night. The borscht in the tub she washed Rosie in was out of the question. She went over to a small box she kept food in by the window. It was suspect to getting robbed by neighborhood cats but it was the only place she could keep her food. Her place was very small, almost like a live-in closet. Lizzie checked the box, it was empty.  
"I need food." She said to herself. "Maybe I can get something at that restaurant I saw." Lizzie grabbed a couple of quarters out of her savings and went out the door. She almost ran into someone.  
"Sorry." Lizzie said.  
"You can say that again." Jack said looking up.  
"You." Lizzie said slightly ticked off and slightly pleased to see him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought we could talk but I see yous on your way out." Jack said.  
"To dinner." She said.  
"I wish I could have dinner, but I have no money since these girls have taken over my job." Jack snarked back.  
"Get over it." Lizzie said. "No one ever said you had to go on strike." She started to go around him. "Now if you excuse me, I want to go get something to eat before I lose my appetite completely."  
"Then I suppose you dont want to tell me about your sisters, your brothers..." Jack paused. "And your baby."  
Lizzie froze at the top of the stairs. She turned and looked at him. He obviously had an affect. Lizzie had a shocked look on her face.  
"How did you know about that? Where did you find that out?" She demanded of him.  
Jack took his folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He held it aloft. "I have connections."  
"Who?"  
"Never mind. You want to tell me what this is about?" Jack said.  
"Why?" Lizzie said. "Do you want somethinhg from me?"  
"Maybe." Jack said. "Maybe I can see a good girl whos been wronged, and maybe I'm secrely hoping I can change your mind. IF I can change your mind about this whole thing, then maybe you can convince the others to stop. To join us."  
"Uh uh." Lizzie said. "What else?"  
"I'm also hoping you will treat me to a dinner, and maybe we each listen to each other for a change. All we do is talk at each other. I hope maybe we can finally listen to what the other says."  
"I'll consider it. Where did you get that idea anyway?"  
"David, he gives me a lot of his good ideas. This is one." Jack said.  
"Okay, so we'll eat." Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie and Jack were at his favorite place to eat, McGinneys. Jack knew it stayed open late in the evening and had very cheap but also very good food. It was filling, and there waas plenty of it in a serving which was a good thing if you had to go without a meal or two. He let you keep a doggy bag. Jack ordered for her. Roast beef. The amount of food on the plate amazed Lizzie. She tried to remind herself to not to eat it all, and to save some for later. She could live like a queen, sort of, for a day on what she could save from the meal.  
  
It was mid meal when Jack decided to pop his big question.  
"I suppose you want to know what I want to ask you about now." He said.  
"Yes." She said.  
"But first, how old are you?"  
"Thats kinda my business. I learned in life that a proper boy should never ask a lady her true age or weight." She said. When she noticed that the answer didn't satisfy his curiousity, she sighed. I'll be sixteen tomorrow."  
"Young."  
"No younger than you." Lizzie said.  
"By a year." Jack said. "You don't tell people a whole lot."  
"I dont." Lizzie said. "Its to protect myself from the vultures of the  
world. From people that would use me to serve their own purposes."  
"Isn't that happening with Pulitzer?"  
"Thats different." She snapped. "We BOTH benefit."  
"I guess I shouldnt be surprised about you not telling much about yourself." Jack sighed. "Otherwise you might have told me about your son."  
Lizzies eyes widened. She couldn't speak.  
  



	6. The Truth About Lizzie

A Twist Of Fate  
  
McGinneys  
  
Jack and Lizzie sat for several moments after Jack announced knowledge of the truth about Lizzie and her family. Jack waited patiently while he observed Lizzie and her reaction. After a few more awkward moments, Lizzie spoke.  
"Where did you find this out?" She asked.  
"I got connections." He replied.  
"There is a baby." She said. "But its not my son."  
"Why do I find that hard to believe?"  
"You would." Lizzie scoffed. "My mom just barely had the baby when she died." She explained. "I have two sisters, Mary Kate and Ashley Joanne. They're twins, 10 years old. One brother, Stephen Alexander, hes 12. Baby Mac, hes just about two years old so he wont be a baby any longer. When Snyder took my family he must have assumed Mac was my son and wrote him down that way." She sighed.  
"I think I believe you on that." Jack said. "You looked like you were ready to cry."  
"I am." Lizzie said. "I'm thinking of my family. Mac never knew mom and dad, so as far as he's concerned I AM his mother." She sighed. "I only worked one day so I haven't made any money to get them out." She sighed again. "It's like climbing to the top of a hole when the holes just getting deeper." She said to Jack.  
"I know how that feels. I always wanted to go to Santa Fe myself." Jack said. "A whole new life."  
Lizzie nodded.  
"I thought girls couldnt work." Jack said. "Girls are expected to stay home and sew and make cookies with mom and dad."  
"I have no mom to make cookies with. Most of what you call the newsies girl scab army have no familys to worrry about them." Lizzie said. "I'm ready to go now." She said abruptly got up. She gathered what leftovers she could take off her plate, and placed them in a large napkin. She robbed some rolls off a neighboring table and added that to the bunch. She tied it together and stuck it together hoping none of it would leak out. She rushed out the door. The morning would come sooner than she thought it would. Jack paid quickly, and ran to try to keep up with her.  
"What are you gonna do now?" He asked as he caught up with her.  
"What can I do?" She asked. "I gotta do what I gotta do."  
"I told you I was going to change your mind about the strike." Jack said. "I still intend to do that."  
"How?" Lizzie asked.'  
"Meet me aferwards tomorrow." Jack said. "We have nothing planned for you tomorrow. After today, we'll just be a well placed pain in the butt."  
"You warned me about today." Lizzie said. "I guess I can take you word about tomorrow."  
"You better." Jack said. "I'm fairly realiable."  
"I'll see about that." Lizzie said as they walked the rest of the way to Lizzies home. "See ya."  
"See ya." Jack said holding out his hand. Lizzie looked at it skeptically. "I don't bite."  
She looked at him and at his hand. She slowly put out her hand and placed it in his. She lightly shook it.  
"Good night." Lizzie said walking up the stairs. She opened the door. She looked back at Jack before she went in. Jack watched her until she was out of sight.  
  
Lizzie quickly ran up the stairs to her room. She stopped at the top to catch her breath. She smiled a little thinking of Jack. He was sorta cute, but hey, hes still the enemy, a part of her told herself. If it had been another time and another place, then things would be diffrent. Who knows, she might even go to Santa Fe with him, and her family.  
She put her hand on the doorknob to her place. She slowly unlocked it.  
But then a thought struck her cold as she stood in the hallway. She paused before she opened it as the thought became clear to her. "If Jack and his friend found out the truth about her and her family, then how long before someone else found it out?"  
  
She shook her head. Utter nonsense. He hadn't told anyone, who else would know? Sadly, unbeknownst to her,she was about to find out. She opened the door to her room to find three fellows standing in the middle of the room. Two were large, and the third was a slight fellow. A lawyer perhaps? Bookkeeper? He had glasses, which made Lizzie think he could be of either profession.  
"Elizabeth McCarthy?" The smaller man asked.  
"Yes?" She answered hesistantly She couldnt understand it but suddenly she was very frightened.  
"So glad we found you." He said. "Our boss has been looking for you all day."  
"Whos your boss and what does he want from me?" She asked putting her food in her box. All three men watched every action she made.  
"Our boss is Joseph Pulitzer, and he wants to see you...NOW."  
Lizzie looked at the men in shocked. "Why?"  
"You'll find that out soon enough."  
"I don't want to go." Lizzie said. "Anything he wants to tell me he can tell me in the morning."  
"No. Now means now Ms McCarthy. That is why I have these lovely men with me, so they can help you into the wagon." The man said as the men advanced. "They dropped us off here. They'll be back.  
"No!" Lizzie said disapearing out the door. She tried to run down the stairs but her skirts inhibited her movement. She made it to the bottom of the stairs as fast as she could but she was soon overtaken by Pulitzers goons. They picked her up by the armpits and carried her out the door. "Let's go, the wagon is on is way back here."  
  
Jack was walking slowly toward his building when he saw a wagon speed past him. He turned to see where it was going. It turned a corner and stopped in front of a building. Lizzies building. Jack snuck up around the corner and hid himself by a street lite. Three men emerged from building. Two were carrying a woman was thrashing around trying to escape from them. The third was small, almost the size of Mush. Jack could tell there was one driver. Jack squinted. The woman stopped thrashing around as the two men threw her in the back of the wagon. He could see her clearly now. "Lizzie." Jack said. "Some weirdos got Lizzie."  
  
Jack was about to move from his spot when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Kloppman. He must have heard the commotion.  
"Time to go in."  
"But I think someones got Lizzie." Jack said as he reluctantly went with him as the wagon took off. "I have to do something....find out where shes goin..."  
"In the morning lad." Kloppman said. "Things can be done better after some sleep. Don't worry. I'm sure shes safe."  
"I'm not so sure."Jack said. "I think I know those men. They were at Pulitzers office the day me and Les got thrown out."  
  
The Office  
  
  
Lizzie was brought into a large office. It was decorated with pictures and with headlines from papers. It seemed like she was alone. She looked around as she waited for Pulitzer. She walked forward and put his hands on the desk. She sighed.  
"Good evening Lizzie." Pulitzer said turning around in his seat. "May I call you Lizzie?"  
"You are already, why stop?"  
"Good point." He said.  
"What I am doing here?" She asked him.  
"Speak only when I speak to you!" He shouted. She cringed. "Do you understand. Well, answer me!"  
"I understand."  
"Good." "Pulitzer said. He opened a desk drawer and removed a cigar and a lighter. He lit a cigar and briefly puffed on it before he continued.  
"I hired you and your little friends to sell papers. Hopefully I thought this would end the strike. It's only been two days and its not going well. Thats why I brought you here." He said. "I hear you are consorting with Jack Kelly."  
"Just talking, we're not friends."  
"Shut up!" He said. "I do not want you talking to him." He continued. "Check that, I have a new idea. I want you to talk to him. To get him to stop the strike. Do anything you can."  
"Why would I want to do that?" She asked.  
"Because I have something you want." He replied as someone came into the room behind him. "I want to make you an offer, that you cannot refuse."  
Lizzie turned and looked at the man who just entered the room. She knew him all too well.  
"You."  
"Sit down Lizzie, and I will tell you what I'm willing to do for you, if you help me." Pulitzer said. "You can either make it easy or hard, its your choice."  
Lizzie turned around from the dark figure and looked at Pulitzer. She closed her eyes for a minute. She then sat down in one of the chairs.  
"Thats better." He said. "Miss Stark, get the lady something to drink and eat. She may be here a while."  
  
to be continued...  
  



	7. The Rally Bretrayal

A Twist Of Fate  
  
  
That night Jack did something he had never done before, he spent a sleepless night over a girl. Ever since he saws Lizzie snatched by two goons and thrown into wagon, he worried about where she ended up. If she was all right or if she was still there. He was fairly certain the men he saw worked for Pulitzer. He would have gone after them if he had a chance but Kloppman caught him outside long after his curfew had ended. If he had the chance he would have recruited Mush and the others as back up for a grand rescue. As it got towards the morning, he doubted he would ever see her again. He finally fell asleep albeit it was two hours before he was supposed to get up and go to the paper.  
  
Racetracks voice broke into his thoughts.  
"How ya doin Jack?" He asked.  
"So so." Jack said.  
"I heard Kloppman busted you for being out after hours last night." He continued as he dressed.  
"I was but I had a reason for being out." He said. "I swear."  
"Lizzie, right?"  
He looked up at his friend. "Right."  
"I had a feeling. You didnt sleep at all last night." Racetrack said. "You roll over very loudly. I thought the house was gonna roll over to the side at one point."  
Jack chuckled half heartedly.  
"I gotta get changed." He said. "In a a day this strike will have gone a whole week."  
"I'll see ya downstairs." Racetrack said. Mush walked in while Jack was pulling on some "fresh" clothes.  
"Think we'll plan anything else for our girl 'friends'?" Mush asked.  
"If the strike lasts any longer, we might have ta." Jack said.  
"Too bad, that Rosie, shes awful cute. When shes not covered in borscht that is." Mush sighed.  
"Don't get suck in by a girl." Jack said. "Thats the worst thing you can do."  
"Speak for yourself Jack. you got Lizzie on the mind. I can see it from here." He smiled. "Is the pep rally tonight?"  
"Yeah. Our man Benton will be there too, hopefully, taking pictures for the sun." Jack said. "I'm bringing a guest."  
"Who?" Mush said. Jack didnt answer him but Mush already knew the answer. "Its Lizzie isnt it?"  
Jack didnt look at him.  
"Aw Jack, there aint nothing worse than bringing an enemy to this kinda thing." Mush said.  
"I don't think we will win the strike the way we been going." Jack said. "So I'm trying plan b."  
"Whats plan b?" Jack heard over his shoulder. David stood at the door.  
"Lizzie seems to be the unofficial leader of the bunch. If I can convince her to stop working againsts us, but for us, then maybe we can win this." Jack said.  
"Okay." David said. "I get to have a say in this because we're co leaders, remember?"  
"I know." Jack said. "I want to give this a try."  
"Okay, but if it bombs out, will you take responsibility?"  
"Full and total." Jack promised.  
"All right Jack." David said. "Bring the girl. All I can do is hope for the best."  
"Me too." Jack said. "Hopefully we're on the same page we were last night." Jack thought.  
  
The paper  
  
Jack and the guys had a different strategy for today. Instead of trying to stop them, they would go "hit" on them. Flirt with them. Mush said once if you made a girl think about you all day, it was hard to think of anything else. Jack wanted to see if this new plan would work. Since tonight was the night of the rally, so they decided to do light duty today.  
  
Jack saw Lizzie come out of the gate with her stack of papers. While the other guys worked on the other girls, Racetrack focused on Jeannie while Mush went to Rosie. Jack looked Lizzie over. She seemed to have a new outift on. She was as clean as a whistle too, Jack could smell a perfumed soap from where he stood.  
"How was your night?" Jack asked.  
"Fine." Lizzie said. Jack nodded. She wasnt going to talk about being Pulitzer-napped unless he asked her.  
"I saw you go off with a couple of guys last night." Jack said.  
"Really?"  
"In a wagon."  
"Oh them." She said. "Friends from work."  
"I see, do friends from work have to haul you into a wagon?" Jack asked.  
"It was a surprise..." She said clearly lying to Jack. "And I wasnt sure I wanted to go cause I wanted to have enough sleep for this. And for whereever you'rea taking me tonight." She said.  
"You have ten papes." Jack said looking at her load.  
"Bad headline." She shrugged.  
"Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." Jack said unconsciously referring to himself.  
"Wrong, I sell papes." Lizzie said as she sold a paper. I gotta get on the ball, Jack thought.  
"Not if I have them you don't." He said taking them from her.  
"Hey!" She said as she lunged for them. She turned around. All the other boys had grabbed the papers from the rest of the girls.  
"Parade!" Jack called as he threw the papers up in the air. All the papers flew apart as they hit the air. Pages went everywhere. Jack grabbed Lizzie as every girl tried to pick up their papers and put them back together. The boys didnt make it easier, they threw the papers back up in the air as the girls thought they had it under control. Jack brought her to the side.  
"Do you still want to go where I'm going tonight?" Jack asked a clearly miffed Lizzie. She really wanted to take a swing at him.  
"Maybe." She muttered.  
"Then meet me at Meddas theater at six. In the back."Jack said. "Don't be late."  
"All right." Lizzie said. "Go away now."  
"My pleasure." He whispered in her ear.; She could feel his lips graze her cheek as he pulled away from her. He let out a wild indian cry and lead the boys down a back alley. Lizzie rubbed her cheek where she had felt Jacks lips. She went over to where Jeannie and Rosie still picked up the pages to their papers.  
"This stinks!" Jeannie said. "Now I can't tell which page went with with pape!"  
"Looks like another zero day." Rosie said.  
"Yeah." Lizzie said.  
  
Meddas theater  
  
"Thanks for doing this for us Medda." Jack said to his good friend Medda.  
"You're welcome Jack." She said. "Anything for the cause. Now what shall I sing?"  
"You choose, your voice makes every song so pretty." Mush told her.  
"All right!" Medda said. "Carte Blanche, I like that."  
"Carte what?" Racetrack asked.  
"Oh you." Medda said squeezing one of Racetrack's cheeks. "I'll see  
you later boys."  
"Bye Medda." Racetrack, Jack and Mush said. The door opened in the rear. Lizzie came through it wearing a pretty dress.  
"I hope you guys don't have anything planned for me tonight." Lizzie said. "Truce?"  
"Truce." Jack sais spitting in his palm. Lizzie grimaced but bravely put her hand in his. She shook it then wiped her hand on a kerchief she had.  
"Why don't you go have a seat." Jack said. "Here Mush, you sit with her."  
"All right." Mush said. "Don't worry. You're safe with me."  
"Okay." Lizzie said.  
  
Benton was setting up his camera when the duo passed him. He waved a hello to Mush.  
"New girl Mush?" He asked.  
"Nah, this is Jacks. Shes one of the..." Mush whispered the next word. "scabs."  
"Why did he bring her here, the guys here would rather kick her out than speak to her."  
"I think Jacks got an idea." Mush said.  
"Good old Jack, always thinking." Benton said.  
Mush found Lizzie a seat where she wouldn't be obvious. "You oughta be ok here..."  
"Lizzie."  
"Lizzie." Mush said. "Enjoy the show."  
"Thanks. Lizzie said. She watched Mush walk away. She took a deep breath and sighed.  
"What am I doing here?" She thought. "I don't feel good at all."  
  
Jack was inspiring. He encouraged the Newsies to give the strike one more shot. There was no giving up now, he said.  
"We can do a ton of things to turn things around. If anyone can help us out here then let me or David here know. We are so close to winning." Jack said. "And now, enough with business. Time for fun. Here is the woman we've been waiting for, Medda!"  
  
The curtain rose and Medda stepped out, looking like a star. She smiled at the crowd. She began singing "High Times and Low Times." She stopped to make a joke.  
"Hello newsies! Whats new?" That made everyone laugh, even Lizzie managed a little chuckle. Lizzie felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jack.  
"Let's go over here." Jack whispered in her ear. Lizzie nodded and got up.  
  
Around the corner  
  
Jack and Lizzie stood in a corner of the backstage. From their perspective they could see the mini celebration going on between Medda and the others were having.  
"Ya see Lizzie, this strike is not just for one group of people." Jack said. "We're fighting for everyone whos ever had anything unfair done to them." He explained. "And thats a lot of people. So many people it would fill three theaters. This is what I wanted you to see. We're doing this for everybody."  
Lizzie nodded tears brimming in her eyes. "I guess I never saw it that way."  
"So do you think you can convince the other girls to help us?" Jack asked looking into her eyes.  
"I can try." She said. "But theres something I have to tell you."  
"What?" Jack asked. David ran up to him.  
"Look!" David said.  
"What? I'm busy!"  
"Look in the audience!" David pointing. "Look!"  
Jack looked to where his friend pointed. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.  
"Snyder." Jack said.  
"But how did he...?" David said trailing off. They both looked at Lizzie who was now weeping openly.  
"I'm sorry Jack." She said. "I had to do it. For my family Jack, do you understand....for my family!!!"  
Jack glared at her angrily. He was never so mad at someone in his entire life. "I never shoulda trusted you."  
"I'm sorry Jack..."  
"You are nothing, understand? Nothing!" Jack said to her, as she felt his eyes boring into her. She closed her eyes and ran away.  
David pulled Jacks arm to get his attention. "We have to get out of here or the bulls will get us!"  
"Right." Jack said. They went one way only to be cut off by two large men. They went into the direction that Lizzie took. They didnt see her but they went down some stairs to find the hall filled with newsies, fighting the bulls, also trying to escape. Jack climbed onto the rail of the stairs and leapt into a higher spot. Snyder, emerging from the theater spotted him. He pointed at them.  
"There he is!" He called out loudly. Benton took his camera and stood in front of Snyder. He then set off the camera temporarily blinding the man. But it was a waste. As soon as Benton started to reload, three cops cornered Jack in a balcony. They grabbed him. He thrashed around but could not make the men lessen the grip on him. He continued to fight as the cops hauled him, and his friends out to the wagons. Lizzie hid underneath a table, watching it all. She almost swore she could see Jack looking at her.  
"I'm sorry Jack." She sobbed. "I'm sorry!"  
Lizzie remained until the wagon was gone. She then got up from under the table and went outside. Snyder was still out there talking to people. He turned to her with a smug look on his face.  
"There, see? We both got what we wanted." He said. He nodded then walked away without waiting for her to answer.  
"I'm not so sure." Lizzie said sadly. "I'm not so sure."  
  
to be continued...  



	8. A Change Of Heart

A Twist Of Fate  
  
Lizzies place  
  
It was a hard fit but she did it. She brought her family to her home. The twins were resting on a small cot like bed she managed to get. Stephen tended to Mac. The first thing she did after she left Meddas theater was go to the refuge. Snyder had already returned from Pulitzers office where he delivered the good news about what they did together. The strike was sure to end without Jack the leader in charge of the newsies. Lizzie took the money she got Pulitzer, a princely amount to what she made at her last job, and got food for her reunited family. She also managed to get them some things they needed, a place to sleep and some new clothes, and a book or two. She planned on teaching her family to read. If they can read, they can make it far in this world. She was blissfully happy.  
  
But if she was so happy, she thought, then why am I so unhappy too? She asked herself. Everytime she looked at her family she couldn't help thinking about Jack and how she betrayed him at the theater. She sighed, and tried to wipe a stray tear from her face. Never mind him. She got her family back. She could forget all about him if she wanted to, she thought. But I can't, she thought. Not after what I did.  
  
Stephen came up to her with the baby.  
"I don't know how to change him." He said.  
"I'll do it." Lizzie said. "Lord knows I'll be doing it for a while." She said holding the baby. She made a cootchie coo noise while she looked for something to use as a diaper. "We must have some more of them diaper things. We just bought them!"  
"Babys put out a lot of gross things Lizzie." Mary Kate said from her bed.  
"I know. You feed them and it goes straight through." Lizzie sighed. She looked at the baby. "You eat more than all of us combined!"  
Mac smiled and gurgled. Lizzie wiped some baby drool off of his face. He smiled again. "Mama."  
Lizzie stopped cold and looked at the baby. "I guess I am." She said thinking of what she said to Jack that night at the restaurant. "I guess I am."  
  
Davids home  
  
David was eating dinner with his family when he heard the knock on the door. He looked at his family.  
"Are we expecting anyone tonight?" His father asked.  
"No." David shook his head. "Jacks back in the refuge by now. The gang and I think we know how to get what we want." He touched his pocket. "We gotta see Benton before he leaves on his war correspondant job."  
"I think someone ought to get the door." Davids mother said.  
"Oh right." David said, he had started to forget that someone had knocked inthe first place. He opened the door to see Lizzie, and she wasnt alone. She held what looked like a two year old in her arms. Three other children were with her. "Les you can have the rest of my dinner. I just lost my appetite."  
"Please let us come in." Lizzie said. "We've come all this way..."  
"And you can go back. I don't care about seeing you right now." David said.  
"David thats not very nice." Sarah started to say.  
"Not nice? This is the one who ratted out Jack at the rally." David said.  
"So you're the one." Sarah said.  
"I am." Lizzie said. "And I'm very sorry."  
David scoffed.  
"I am." Lizzie said. "I did it for them." She said referring to her family. "But I can now see that I was wrong to do what I did no matter why or what I did it for. I was wrong. Now I'm hoping I can help you make it right."  
"What can you do?"  
"I can help you do anything you want. Get Jack out of the refuge." She offered.  
"Impossible. It's hard to get in there now, Snyder had security around there beefed up since Jack went back according to Crutchy."  
"Tell me what I can do." Lizzie said.  
"I can tell you what we can do right now. Before we do anything else we have to get the guys and a gameplan. Pulitzer thinks we will break down since we have no leader. He's wrong." David said.  
"All right." Lizzie said. "I have to leave my siblings somewhere."  
"We'll look after them." Davids mom said.  
"Its a good idea. Pulitzer or Snyder don't know where we live. They'll be safe." David agreed.  
"All right, we're ready to go help you." Lizzie said.  
"Whos we?" David asked as Les asked his mother if he could go. He got a no answer.  
"Look out the window. What makes you think I came alone?" Lizzie said with a smile on her face.  
David looked at her. She gave a come hither motion with her finger to the hallway they looked out the window. She pointed. Davids eyes widened.  
"What in the hey?" He muttered. He could not believe what he was seeing, the street was full of girls, all of the ones from the paper that morning.  
"Reinforcements." She said. "They're all helping. I got all of them here." She said. "I was hopng you would help or I would have really caught heck. I wasnt about to make them all go home."  
"Good golly." He said. "Let's go. When we get there you can tell me about what happened that night Pulitzer had his people take you from your home."  
  
"Pulitzer offered me a very simple deal. I would get enough money to live for a while, and my family back if I handed over Jack to the bulls." Lizzie said. When they got to the boarding house, the guys naturally didn't to see her. After a little coaxing from David, they decided to listen to her side of the story. "The thought of me getting my family back overrode any other thought I had in my head. If I had a chance to think it over all of my instincts would have told him to fly a kite."  
"Why didn't you?" Mush asked.  
"All I wanted was my family back." Lizzie said. "I saw a easy way out of my problem and I took it." She said. "But when I was home with my family, I held my little baby brother. He called...me mama." Lizzie said starting to sob. "Then I thought of my mom and dad, and I knew that they wouldnt be proud of what I did." She said. "Thats what made me decide to stop working for Pulitzer, right that moment." She said. She gestured to some of the girls who had come in. "I then gathered up all the girls, and they for reasons only they know, decided to join me."  
"I was mad at you." Mush said. He looked at Rosie. "I think I still am a little but if you guys can help us, then I guess we can be less mad for a while."  
"Thats great, but what do we do?" David said.  
"Do what Lizzie said." David said. "Get Jack out."  
"But I thought you said..." Lizzie said.  
"We have enough people to stage a full invasion of the refuge and get Jack." David said. "I didn't trust you enough to let you on in what we really planned to do."  
"Ah." Lizzie said. "So what do we do?"  
"Easy." David said. "You make a special trip to visit old Snyder, and we do the rest."  
  
The refuge  
  
Lizzie walked into the refuge. She looked around. Once she saw that one one looked, she motioned and three guys snuck by. Lizzie then took the stairs to Snyders office. He sat in there with his dinner. He was halfway through it. Crutchy waited patiently on hand wiht his dessert. It lokoed like some apple crumble thing. It looked so good. Lizzie could tell Crutchy was having a hard time not thinking about how good it would taste right now.  
"Elizabeth, fancy seeing you here." Snyder said.  
"I just came by to see if you could use me again." Lizzie said.  
"Not right now." He said. "Crutchy, get another dessert for this fine young lady."  
"Okay Mr snyder." He said going to the door. He slowly went down the stairs. Lizzie smiled and sat back in her chair.  
  
The front door  
  
Even though Crutchy had sent word of more security at the refuge, from where David stood, he could see none of it.  
"Lunch break?" Racetrack cracked.  
"This late at night?" David asked.  
"Sure, they could have also gone home." Mush said. "Rich people can afford to do anything anytime anywhere."  
"Wow." Racetrack sighed. "I wanna be one of them."  
"Yeah, youd be at the track all day though." David said.  
"Hey, what better place to be?" He asked.  
They saw Crutchy go by with Lizzies apple crumb desert. He paused briefly at the front door. He saw David and the gang crouching in the darkness. He gave them a sign. All was clear, no one else was there to stop them.  
"Let's go." David said.  
"Wait a minute." Mush said. "We don't even know where he is."  
"Thats true." David said. He suddenly wished he put more thought into his plan. "Its possible Snyder put him in a room by himself there. What would we do about that?" He asked.  
"Hmm." Racetrack said. "Ah ha." He said he found a clip on the ground. "Can anyone pick a lock?" He laughed.  
  
The dessert tasted as luscious as it looked. Lizzie ate every bite of it. She smiled slightly after swallowing the last bite.  
"This was great." She said. She checked the time. She had been there about fifteen minutes. She ate her food very slowly so that the others would have time to find Jack and get him out. She had no idea if they had done so yet. Snyder got up out of his chair. Lizzie rose with him.  
"Where are you going?" She askeed him.  
"Home. I don't stay here all night." He said.  
"Could you first show me where the little girls room is?" Lizzie asked. Snyder looked at her. "The bathroom."  
"It's this way." He said going to the door. He pointed down the hall and to the left. As he did so, David and the boys slinked past behind his back at the other end of the hall. "I can trust you to show yourself out."  
"Ohh, thank you. You can trust me." Lizzie said. She went down the hallway and turned the corner. She then stopped right around the corner so she could see Snyder. He locked the door to his office and went down the opposite hallway. She shadowed him for a couple of feet. She watched him go down the stairs. She heaved a big sigh of relief when she realized she been holding her breath. She was about to go in the direction she sad David go in when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stifled a sound of shock from her mouth when she saw who had touched her. It was David.  
"What took you so long to get back out here?" David said.  
"Snyder offered me a dessert." She said. "Apple crumb."  
"Wow." She heard Mush say. "Did you eat it all?"  
"Yeah. Sorry." She shrugged. "It was too good to waste."  
"Okay, all we gotta do is break Jack out of here." David said. "Where is he?"  
"I think I might know." They heard behind them.Racetack,Mush, David and Lizzie turned to see Jack with a mop bucket. "What is SHE doing here?"  
"We're here to break you out." David said.  
"I know but with her of all people?" Jack said putting the bucket down.   
"I'm on your side now." She said.  
"And you werent before?" Jack said. "What a shock."  
"I was made an offer by Pulitzer I couldnt refuse." Lizzie said. "I had to take it. I know now I was wrong"  
Jack continued to scowl at her.  
"Shes all right Jack." David said. "She got the other newsie scabs to help us out here."  
"Is that right?"  
"It is." Lizzie said. "If I REALLY didnt care I could have left you here to rot." She said. "Thing is I really do care. Thats why I'm here."  
"What are you doing out?" David said. "We thought you would be locked up."  
"I have mopping duty. Special duty every day for a month." Jack said.  
"I don't think Snyders office is gonna get mopped tonight." Mush said.  
"Yeah." Jack said looking again at Lizzie. He still couldnt decide if he was glad to see her or not yet. He still couldnt trust her even though she clearly had the support of his friends. "So whats the plan?"  
"Now that plan a is gone, we have plan b." Racetrack said.  
"Whats that?" Jack said.  
"I'm still thinking it over." David said.  
"I think I got one." Lizzie said. "Where is the back door in the place."  
"The kitchen, why?" Jack asked.  
"I got an idea." Lizzie said.  
Jack looked at her skeptically, but listened as she told her idea. It was very simple.  
"We just go out the back." Lizzie said. "How tough is that?"  
  
  
After sneaking down a series of hallways and stairs, the gang found themselves at the kitchen of the refuge. They slipped out the back door without being seen by anyone, including Crutchy. They had decided not to let him know about the plan, so he could say he didnt see them leave, and have people believe him.  
  
"Where to now?" Lizzie asked Jack as they made their way out to the main street.  
"Plan c." David said.  
"How can you have a plan a and a plan c without a plan b?" Lizzie asked them.  
"I guess we never thought we would make it this far." David said. "Jack look at this." He said giving Jack an article he had folded up in his pocket. He read it over. It was what Benton was going to put in the paper had he had the chance.  
"See this Lizzie, this is what I meant what I said in the theater. We're not the only ones this is about." Jack said letting her read it.  
"We oughta get word out about this." Lizzie said.  
"True. But how?" David said. "Pulitzer is not letting anyone publish anything about the strike."  
"Everyone he knows about that is." Jack said. "Come on."  
  
Jacks idea invovled a visit to Benton, the reproter for the Sun. If he was still there, and not gone on his new war assigment yet, they still had some hope. Luckily evough he was still home, in the midst of packing.  
"Do you mean what you say in this?" Jacks said holding out the article.  
"Yes, I do." He said.  
"More people have got to read this. More people, will get to see our side of the story here." Jack said.  
"How can I do that?" Benton said. "I don't think anyone will let me write anything on whats really going on here. Theres no way."  
"There is." Jack said. "I wanna show you something in old Joes basement."  
  
Things began to happen pretty quickly. Before Lizzie could get her head on straight, she was helping the guys print out their own newspaper. There was only one story in it, the truth behind the newsies strike, also there was a few mentions about Snyder and his real business at the refuges in town. Lizzie called in her girls.  
"We may be giving these out for free," She said to them. "But the effect this story will have will be more than worth it." The girls gave out the papers to everyone who could read. And if they couldnt read, a few people volunteered to read it to them. It took most of the night to print the paper, and distribute it. The next day, the true effect of their efforts would be seen.  
  
The next day  
  
Jack and Lizzie sat among their friends on the large fountain outside. They had been waiting a long time. The papers would be out soon. Since all the girl newsies had quit, Pulitzer had been forced to go back to the other scabs he used prior to them.  
"Do you think it worked?" Lizzie asked. Lizzie had gone to Davids house with David to get her family. She wanted them to be there to see what might be her moment of glory. They also got Les while they were there.  
"I hope so." Jack said. "If not, I'm plum out of ideas."  
A second or so passed. A distant noise could be heard. Les was playing with Stephen. They both got up and looked.  
"Lizzie look!" Stephen said.  
"Jack! David!" Les said.  
  
Everyone looked in the direction the two boys pointed in. A large crowd of people came their way. From where Lizzie was standing, she could see the crowd was made up of every job she could imagine. Well every job that someone their age would do, messangers, other newsies, and others she couldnt really identify.  
"It worked." Lizzie said to Jack. "It worked."  
"Now if only old Joe will listen." Jack said.  
"You." Jack saw someone at the front door point at him. "Pulitzer wants to see you now."  
"Okay." Jack said. "Come on Lizzie."  
  
Pulitzers office  
  
Pulitzer looked at the newspaper the newsies had put out. "Now everyone knows." He said. "They will expect us to fold to their demands."  
"Will we?" One of his assistants asked.  
"Yeah, will ya?" Pulitzer heard Jack asked. He approached Pulitzers desk with Lizzie behind him.  
"I will never surrender to the likes of you." Pulitzer said.  
"Maybe not him, but what about the readers?" Lizzie asked. "Sales have been way down according to my pal David. Are you willing to lose more readers just to keep your silly pride?" She asked.  
Pulitzer seemed to consider this. "We can possibly work something out."  
  
Outside  
  
Jack walked out the front door of the building. He saw Les. He whispered something to him and patted him onthe back. He picked him up and put him on his shoulders.  
"We did it!" He shouted. The huge crowd on and around the statue erupted in cheers. Jack turned to Lizzie and shook her hand. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For having that change of heart at just about the right time." Jack said.  
"Your welcome." Lizzie said.  
"I hope you'll still be around, your all right."  
"Thanks." She said. Lizzie gasped as she looked down. Her brothers and sister ran up to her. David handed her her baby brother. David smiled at Jack, then stopped. He looked off into the distance. He could see something and it scared him.  
"Run, Jack, run." David said.  
"What?" Jack said.  
"The bulls! And Snyder!" David said.  
"Oh no." Lizzie held onto Jacks hand.  
"I gots to go." He said turning to run. He ran smack into Benton.  
"It's all right Jack." Benton said.  
"I gotta go."  
"You don't have to run, not anymore, not from the likes of him."  
Jack looked at Lizzie. She sniffed a little bit. They both looked at the wagon as it approached the square. The back door on the wagon opened. A bunch of kids ran out of it. The last one out was Crutchy.  
"All right Crutchy!" Mush called out. "Welcome back to the world!"  
Lizzie watched as they led Snyder into the back of the wagon. She saw Crutchy say something to him, but she couldnt hear what. He closed the door on him. The wagon then left as Crutchy made his way up to Jack.  
"Aw you should have seen him Jack. He burst in carrying his walking stick like a sword. He had a whole bunch of lawyers with him." Crutchy asid.  
"Who?" Jack asked.  
"Your friend, you know! Teddy Roosevelt!" Crutchy said pointing to him. He sat in a wagon shaking hands with all the kids and waving at them.  
"You know the governer?" Lizzie said. "And you talk about me not telling everything about myself."  
"He saw your paper. He knew he had to do something. He svery grateful to you all, especially Jack, Lizzie and David." Benton said. "He will give you a ride to anywhere you want to go."  
Jack gave this some thought. the opportunity of a lifetime, to go to Santa Fe! "Will he go to the train station?"  
"Anywhere you want to go." Benton said.  
"Not for me." Jack said. "For Lizzie."  
Lizzie turned and looked at him. "For me?"  
"Sure, to Santa Fe." Jack said.  
"Why me?"  
"You said it yourself. An opportunity for a whole new life." Jack said. "I want you to go. Maybe one of these days I will join you."  
"I don't want to go." Lizzie said tears in her eyes.  
"Yes you do." Jack said. "Don't give me any back talk. Pulitzer gave you enough money so you can start a whole new life there." He said to her. "Go, all right?"  
"Okay." Lizzie said. She and Jack made her way up to the Teddy Rooevelts carriage. She brought her family with her. Teddy had the doors to the carriage opened up. She helped her family get in. Finally she got in, holding her youngest brother.  
"You take care of yourself Jack Kelly." Lizzie said. "I expect to take you up on on that offer someday." She said.  
"I'll be out there sooner than you know." Jack said. "I got some unfinished business here."  
"Okay." She said. She smiled although a tear hung from her eyes. She was just starting to really like him, and now she was going away. Life is so strange, she thought. The door to the carriage was closed. The crowd parted so the horse could go through. Lizzie waved to Jack with her free hand, she held her brother in her other hand. He waved back.  
Jack watched her till she turned the corner, and vanished. He heaved a deep sigh and went inside the gates. David got his 50 papes and was on his way downstairs.  
"So whats the headline?" Jack asked.  
"Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes!" David said. "No matter who they are."  
"Right." Jack said. "Let's get to work. I got someone I want to visit in a while."  
David smiled at him and nodded. Jack got in line and wait for his papers. He was gonna visit Santa Fe someday. He now had one more incentive to get there sooner. He smiled to himself and got back to work. Someday, Lizzie, Someday.  
  
  
The end  
  



End file.
